


Mission

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Shortly after the events regarding the Deepsea Metro, Agent 8 is assigned to go on a mission with Agent 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Agent 3 is really horny for Eight in this story. It was a request, so I’m not used to writing this sort of dynamic between them.

It had been several weeks ever since Agent 8 had saved Inkopolis, escaped from the underground, and began his new life on the surface. He was adjusting well, though his naturally reserved personality meant that it was usually his fellow agent friend, Agent 4, who was bringing him out and about to see new things every day.

Eight had not seen very much of Agent 3 since the defeat of Tartar; he still felt that he had yet to formally apologize to the agent, but the opportunity to interact with him up close never seemed to arise. Three lived far enough out of Inkopolis that it was quite difficult to ever run into or get ahold of him, so Eight’s luck was slim. All he really knew about the Inkling came from what the other agents had said about him, as well as what he had overheard from them in conversation.

Agent 8 had been regularly returning to the Deepsea Metro as per Pearl and Marina’s requests in order for him to gather more data points and information about the lasting effects of Tartar’s destruction on the underground. Despite the major threat of Tartar being defeated, there was still much rehabilitation to be done.

Today, during a conversation between some of the members of the New Squidbeak Splatoon as they gathered to discuss their tactics for the coming weeks, the suggestion of Agent 3 accompanying Eight on his embark as a step towards reinvolving him in the sect was brought up, to which the Octoling enthusiastically agreed to. Finally, he’d get the chance to meet with him one-on-one after all this time! He was more excited than usual to retreat down to the subway station stairs at the edge of the Square today, having been informed that Agent 3 had already made his way down to the Metro through the other part of town.

His stomach buzzed with a nervous anticipation as he descended, wondering how he should go about making a first–er, second impression on the agent. He reasoned that dealing with their current agent duties first would be logical, then trying to reconcile with him on more personal terms after their mission was complete would be the best course of action to take.

He didn’t know if Agent 3 was angry with him for causing him so much trouble, or if he really was just that naturally standoffish. He was aware that Three needed space after what he had gone through, but was happy to know that the other agent had agreed to cooperate with him for this mission.

Agent 8 couldn’t say he could blame him if he did carry a grudge against him–after all, Agent 8 had been the cause of Agent 3 getting knocked out in order to save the other, the cause of him getting painfully brainwashed, and of course, the cause of him getting knocked out once again just so that he didn’t murder Eight under the mind-controlled influence of Tartar.

As he passed through the gates of the Metro’s entrance, his conscience became flooded with that same alien sensation he had experienced when he first found himself lying in this place, the only fleeting memories he possessed at the time were of that faint, heavenly melody, ringing yet in his ears…

His metal heels clacked along the cool concrete floor of the murky ground, the echo resonating throughout the facility as he walked on. The smell of sea salt was pungent in the air, the familiar scent filling his nostrils and reminding him of the first few days he spent there. He slowly traced his path down to the Central Station, walking along the sides of the tracks as the old ceiling lights sparked above him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a bright, yellow reflective material.

“Over here,” a vaguely familiar voice said.

Agent 8 turned his head, now fully facing the origin of the voice. Standing in front of him was none other than Agent 3, sporting the same cape he had been wearing when he had first rescued Eight from the blender… It almost felt like it all happened yesterday.

The dim light from the Central Station illuminated the Inkling’s features under a pale green luminescence, causing his naturally teal tentacles to appear greener than they actually were. Even in the dark, though, Agent 8 could immediately tell that Agent 3 was exceptionally attractive. He felt his heart rate increase for a moment, willing him to speak up.

“Agent Three,” Agent 8 began, offering a small, asymmetrically-fanged smile to him. “It is nice to finally meet you properly.”

Agent 3 walked closer to Agent 8, slowly looking him up and down in a way that made Eight feel slightly uneasy. The Octoling’s bright, silver eyes caught his attention first, the pale irises reflecting the muted hues around them in a dazzling, brilliant refraction. This was the first time that Agent 3 had gotten a good look at the other, noting only now how revealing his tight-fit uniform actually was on him. “You too,” he leered, slightly tilting his head before twirling his Hero Shot in his hand and stepping a bit closer to him as he continued to stare... A little too close for Eight’s comfort. “…You know, you’re pretty cute up close.”

Agent 8 faltered, his mouth slightly falling open in surprise at the unexpected compliment. “T…Thank you,” he replied, not sure of what else to say.

Agent 3 laughed, clearly amused with the other agent’s reaction. “Really cute,” he repeated, before turning on his heel. “I guess we should get going, huh? I was told that we have about five stations that we’re expected to hit as of today. You’re just showing me the ropes, yeah?”

“Right,” Agent 8 affirmed, quickly catching onto the fact that Three wasn’t going to be one for small talk as he cut right to the chase. Pulling out his CQ-80 to check where the next subway would be arriving from, he said, “We should be able to move out in a few minutes.”

A few moments later, the next train came whirring by, causing some loose, discarded posters on the ground around them to spin upwards in a flurry. They boarded the Deepsea Metro when it came to a full halt, with Eight stepping in before Three as he began to explain the workings of the underground to the less familiar agent. They were making their way to the very front of the train, peering out the windows to get a better idea of when they would arrive at their first stop.

Three couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Eight as he walked behind him, taking his time to further examine him. He eyed the tight black leather which was stretched taut against Agent 8’s figure, leaving almost nothing about his attractive body to the imagination. The material tightly hugged around his legs and backside, outlining his slim but toned frame as it shimmered under the seafloor light pouring in through the subway windows. Eight’s asymmetrical top was strangely alluring, only partly revealing his soft, smooth skin and shoulders as if he were silently teasing anyone who happened to gaze upon him.

The octopus’s exposed stomach was perhaps the most enticing thing about his outfit to Three; the way his tight-fit crop top rode up to reveal the other’s soft, toned midriff was almost enough to drive him crazy. He wanted to trace along Eight’s exposed V line with his eyes for days, wishing it were his tongue that he was doing it with instead.

Why Octolings insisted so heavily on dressing in such a revealing manner, he would never know. But he couldn’t say he could complain about the sight before him. He could feel the slow burn of arousal coiling deep in his stomach as he watched the other moving in front of him in his heeled combat boots, hardly paying attention to the sweet-sounding words dripping out of the Octoling’s mouth as he thought about how nice it would be to just–

“Agent 3, are you listening?”

Agent 3 looked up to see that Agent 8 had turned around to face him, wearing an expression of slight concern.

He blinked, before responding flatly. “Yeah, um, what did you say?”

“I said that we should be arriving at our first stop soon, Fake Plastic Station. We are only a few minutes away, so be prepared to exit.”

“Got it.” He twirled his Hero Shot again as the bright yellow finish glimmered brightly, snugly gripping the handle and pointing forwards. “Lead the way.”

Agent 8 nodded his head, before turning around and biting his lip for a moment. Agent 3 was quite charming, he thought to himself.

They finally took their seats at the front of the train, with Agent 8 promptly opening up his CQ-80 again to check the time. Three peered over his shoulder, getting a better look at the customized tech he had equipped–it seemed like Marina had fixed it up with some additional upgrades for him. He then glanced around the train, eyeing the few deepsea passengers that resided there who all seemed to be minding their own business, apparently unphased by the two sea creatures wielding their weapons before them.

The train had soon come up on their station, and they stepped out onto the platform as C.Q. Cumber saluted them off. As Agent 8 boarded out of the train, he briefly surveyed his surroundings out of instinct to see if there was anything out of the blue–or, green, given the distinct color of the sky there–right off the bat. With his Octoshot firmly equipped, he motioned with his head for Agent 3 to follow behind him as he swiped his CQ card.

“There shouldn’t be any more sanitized Octolings in this area, but we may still have to watch out for other Octarians while we’re here,” he said to Agent 3 as they began walking down the long corridor which led to the synthetic greenery ahead of them.

As he continued to follow behind Eight, Agent 3 couldn’t help but take notice of the way his hips naturally jutted out and delicately swayed from side to side as he walked, giving his whole demeanor a sexy, almost feminine air. Three couldn’t remember the last time he had found someone so attractive... He almost couldn’t stand it.

Eight paused when he realized that Three didn’t seem to be following behind him. “Agent 3?” He asked tentatively, turning his head back to look at him.

Almost as soon as he turned around, Agent 3 had caught Agent 8’s face with his hands, pulling him into a sudden kiss. Agent 8 yelped, his back hitting the metal wall of the corridor as Three pinned him up against it.

“Wh…What are you doing?” the startled agent gasped as their lips came apart, feeling Three’s fingers quickly moving to unhook his black ink tank.

“I’m kissing you,” he replied briskly, slowly beginning to lick at the part of Agent 8’s neck that was left exposed by his leather top.

“W-Why… We have a mission to complete, Agent 3, this isn’t appropriate…” The flustered Octoling was trying to wrap his mind around how quickly the situation had flipped on his head–their innate attraction to each other was quite obvious from the start, but he never would have imagined that Three would actually try to _act_ on it.

“I don’t care about the mission, Eight...” He whispered into his ear, grabbing the Octoling’s exposed hips as he began to tug at the metal zipper of his black crop top, nipping with his sharp fangs at the soft skin underneath.

Eight gasped audibly, tossing his head to the side and clasping a palm to his mouth as a strangled moan threatened to escape from his lips. His other hand dropped his Octoshot to the ground as he attempted to grasp at the wall behind him. "A-agent Three, stop... Someone could find us...” He moved his hand from his mouth to the other’s chest, lightly pressing against his Hero Jacket.

“No one else is here,” he responded lowly as he continued down his neck. “You said so yourself.”

Eight swallowed heavily, his body involuntarily shivering as Three moved to kiss him on the mouth again. His mind was racing with conflicted emotions–was Agent 3 insane!? They had a mission to complete! And regardless of that, they had basically just met! Despite that fact, however, Agent 8 couldn’t deny that what he was doing felt… good. Nobody had ever touched him like this before, and he was quite curious about what this sort of embrace would actually feel like. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to find out…

He let out a shaky breath, slowly craning his neck upwards as Three continued to pull his zipper downwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent 3 could see that Eight was beginning to respond more openly to his touches, taking the opportunity to pin his wrists above him against the wall as he zipped his leather top all the way down. He moved to graze his fingers across the other’s chest and stomach as he tilted his head up for another kiss, grinning against Eight’s lips as he noticed that the Octoling had kept his arms raised above his head despite Three moving his hands away. He moved his fingers even lower, tracing along Agent 8’s sides as the other gasped. Three then slipped a hand inside of Eight’s leather pants, his lips curling up even more as he saw how eagerly the sensitive agent under him was reacting to his touch. 

“Does that feel good, Eight?” he whispered as he fondled the Octoling, feeling that the other was already hard. 

Eight shortly nodded in response, closing his eyes as he allowed Three to do what he wanted. Three slowly began to push Agent 8 downwards as he continued to touch him, causing Eight’s back to slide against the wall until he was up against the floor. He began pulling the other’s tight pants down, not wasting any time as he hastily tugged at the leather material. Eight bent his leg, a bead of sweat dripping down his face as Three pulled his pants all the way down to his boots.

“H...Hey–” He gasped at the feeling of being exposed, a deep blush forming across his cheeks as he writhed under Three in discomfort.

Agent 3 leaned forward to kiss Agent 8 again, effectively cutting him off, before taking his member in his hands and slowly stroking him up and down as he did so. Eight arched his back up as he moaned into the kiss, trying to bear the intense feeling. The pace was agonizingly slow to him, and he started to squirm as Three took his time in grazing his palm to the very tip of his length, before firmly pressing it back down with his rough fingers.

As he continued to jerk off Eight, he started to tug at his own shorts as well, gripping at the thin, black to reveal his own arousal. He was about the same size as Eight, his length pressing up against the other’s stomach and causing the other to draw in a shallow breath as he looked down at it.

Agent 3 took both of their members in his hand and began to stroke them together, grinding against Eight and relishing in the cute, high-pitched noises ringing from the back of the other’s throat. He could tell that Agent 8 wouldn’t be one to last very long, but with how attracted he was to him, neither would he. He panted above him as their lengths rubbed against each other, wanting him more and more the further he went. 

After awhile, Agent 3 suddenly ceased his jerking movements, causing Eight to let out a confused whine as he tried to roll his hips to continue fucking up into Three’s hand.

“Why did you stop…” He panted, whimpering as Three pressed down on him harder to prevent him from moving.

“I want to be inside of you,” Three whispered against him in response as he leaned forwards to kiss down the side of his neck, tracing his hand down to reside at an even lower region against Eight.

“W-what?” the confused Octoling stammered wide-eyed at the dirty statement, beginning to squirm as he felt something prodding at his entrance. He wasn’t entirely sure what Three had meant when he said it–after all, when a person like Agent 4, who uses a lot of strange, foreign vocabulary when kindly explaining it is practically your only source of information on the subject, it can only further your understanding so much–but, given the situation, it wasn’t hard for him to piece it together.

Three then began to push his finger inside of Eight, which was slick with precum from their previous actions. 

“Ahhn–“ Eight’s voice elevated in pitch, tilting his head backwards for a moment as the foreign sensation invaded him. He began to pant, his chest heaving as he spread his legs a bit wider, glancing down at Three’s face.

Three slowly moved his finger in and out of him, giving Eight some time to get used to it before he started to press in another digit. “How does it feel?” he asked, nudging against one of Eight’s pale thighs with his arm in order to allow him to push in deeper.

“It… I-it feels… weird…” he gasped, a small whine forming in his throat as Three began to scissor both his fingers inside of him.

“Mmh,” Three softly cooed, kissing at Eight’s neck as he continued to drink in the pretty noises coming from his mouth. “Does it feel good?”

“U-um…” Eight hesitated, clearly too preoccupied with getting fingered to form a coherent answer for him.

Right then, Three brushed up against a firm spot inside of Eight that made the other cry out unexpectedly. He paused for a moment before pressing his fingers up against it again, grinning as he watched Eight’s face contort in pleasure.

“Did  _ that _ feel good?”

The Octoling did not offer a response past moaning a little too loudly, raising his hips upwards to try to get Three’s fingers deeper inside of him again. Eight then shakily reached down to touch himself, feeling himself wanting more as Three began to move his fingers faster, but was stopped by Three grabbing at his wrist and holding it firmly it to the side.

“Wait.”

Agent 3 slowly removed his fingers from the octopus, gaining another breathy whine from the Octoling under him as he pulled out. Three smiled down at Eight, chuckling at the adorably annoyed expression he was wearing on his face. His long, red tentacle hung down in front of it, the curly tip quickly flicking back and forth in irritation as he sunk downwards. Three then took hold of his own neglected member, stroking it a few times before positioning it to line up with Eight’s now relaxed entrance.

Agent 8 shivered as he felt the head of Three’s length pressing against him, once again glancing up wide-eyed at the agent above him as he began to push in. His breaths became short, his sharp claws grating on the floor beneath him as he attempted to grip onto something while Three penetrated him.

“Ahh, Eight...” Three sighed, moaning as he slowly drove himself into the Octoling below him. “You feel so good…” He tightly gripped his hand against the others thigh, pushing Eight’s quivering legs upwards for more leverage.

Eight gasped as Three abruptly began to quicken his movements, trying his best to stay quiet; the other felt quite big inside of him due to his inexperience. He timidly angled his head to the side to rest against his shoulder as he brought a hand up to his mouth, feeling a wave of embarrassment rush through him at his current position as Three caused his body to bounce with each thrust.

Agent 3 reached up a hand to Eight’s face and pushed the other’s away from it, rubbing his thumb against his soft lower lip and wiping away the bit of drool that had escaped. He pressed it down against his wet inner bottom lip, and finally into his mouth past his sharp teeth. Eight squirmed under him, gliding his tongue around his finger and sucking on it without much thought as Three continued to fuck him harder.

“You’re so cute, Eight,” Three breathlessly laughed, watching as more saliva began to fall from the Octoling’s rosy lips again and onto his hand as he prodded in and out of Eight’s mouth with his thumb. He then removed his finger from Agent 8’s mouth with a pop, positioning his arms at either side of Eight and beginning to thrust into him more forcefully, causing a string of loud whimpers and moans to fall from the other’s mouth.

Suddenly, Eight felt his rounded ears begin to twitch instinctively, causing him to nervously glance to the left of them where the open area beyond the corridor remained.  “T-Three, something’s coming–” He attempted to sputter out, before suddenly being silenced by Three.

“Shh,” Agent 3 quickly placed a hand over Eight’s mouth, continuing to thrust inside of him as the other let out a muffled whimper in response. Once he was sure that whatever brainless sanitized Octarian Eight sensed that had drawn near had gone to monitor elsewhere, he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth to Eight’s. “You’re being too loud.”

Agent 3’s long cape began to drape past his shoulders and onto Eight due to the force of his movements, covering the Octoling’s body almost completely and making what they were doing almost completely invisible to any potential onlookers.  Continuing to hold him in a deep kiss, Three snaked one of his hands down to stroke Agent 8’s twitching member again in order to get him off, the other’s erratic contractions around him making him sense that he was close.

Eight moaned shrilly into the embrace, overwhelmed by all the sensations that the Inkling was inflicting on him. He felt a buzzing sensation building up inside of him, quickly growing stronger and stronger without warning until it finally found its peak at his tip. He suddenly jerked his head away from Three’s mouth, crying out as he ejaculated onto his bare stomach and against the cool floor. Three continued to thrust into him throughout his climax, pulling several spurts of cum from the octopus as he writhed under him.

After a few more forceful thrusts into the sensitive Octoling, Agent 3 pulled out, quickly pumping himself over Eight’s body before releasing his cum all over the younger agent’s abdomen with a long groan. Some of his cum had splashed onto Eight’s face, and the octopus quietly whined as the cold, sticky substance hit his cheek.

Agent 3 stood panting over the younger agent for a little while, taking in the sight of Eight squirming weakly below him as he lied with his own and Three’s cum spattered on his quivering body. “You’re too cute, I can’t stand it,” he grinned down at him, wiping at some of the cum on his face with his thumb before going to plant another kiss on his neck.

Eight huffed through his nose and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried his best to steady his ragged breathing, looking away from him and not granting him a response.

After a few moments, Three finally tucked himself back into his pants and unmounted from Agent 8. Eight gazed up at Three with those pretty, pale eyes of his that the Inkling had found so alluring, his irises completely glazed over with exhaustion and confusion as he looked at him through lidded eyes. He watched as the older agent stood up and appeared to be walking away from him.

“T-Three...Wh...” He breathed, still too exhausted to get a full sentence out.

“Stay there,” he ordered softly, before shortly returning with some spare cloth he found lying around to clean Eight off. He proceeded to wipe Agent 8 down, gently rubbing at his face and stomach to get rid of the sticky substance covering him. He started to redress him, with little objection coming from the incapacitated Octoling who would normally prefer his self-dependence. Eight allowed him to pull his pants back up as he tiredly wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, and let him fix his unzipped top back up as well. 

Three raised himself again to stand, attempting then to help Agent 8 up. Eight swiped at him like a cat when he tried to touch him though, seemingly preoccupied with another thought and not wanting the other’s help as he stared off to his side.

“The mission...” Agent 8 said quietly, looking ahead of him.

“You’re still going to complete it?” Three asked, raising his eyebrow as he loomed closer.

Agent 8 glared daggers up at Three with a stare that nearly made the other’s blood run cold, causing him to take a step backwards. “That’s the whole reason we came here, Agent 3.” He pushed himself to his knees, reaching past Agent 3 to retrieve his ink tank which had been previously discarded from him, then carefully moved to retrieve his Octoshot before slowly pushing himself back up to a standing position. After he was upright, Eight dusted himself off. He drew himself near Agent 3, looking him in the eyes, then pointed to the soiled floor. “Clean up your mess.”

He then walked past the heartstruck agent, proceeding with the mission without another word to him as if he hadn’t just been fucking him into the ground the moment prior. Eight was still able to complete the mission with little difficulty despite the soreness caused by Three, retrieving some useful information about the area and recording it in his CQ-80.


End file.
